


Mistletoe

by CarmenImbrium



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-09
Updated: 2015-03-09
Packaged: 2018-03-17 01:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3509954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarmenImbrium/pseuds/CarmenImbrium
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A modern AU oneshot written for 12 Days of Kristanna on Tumblr.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> A modern AU oneshot written for 12 Days of Kristanna on Tumblr.

"Do you really have to go?"

"You know I do, Anna."

"But it’s almost Christmas!" Anna whined, rolling over on top of her husband in a last-ditch effort to keep him from getting up. "And you still have, like, twelve vacation days! Can’t you just use one of those?"

Kristoff chuckled and gently pushed her back onto her side of the bed. “I have two vacation days left; you were sick last month and you got me sick, too, remember?”

"Well, yeah, but you didn’t have to stay home with me," she pouted and threw her leg over his. "You were the one who insisted on taking care of me. Not my fault."

"Actually, that  _was_  your fault,” he sat up, pulling her with him. I believe your exact words were, ‘I can’t reach the crackers and I think I’m dying, can you stay here?’”

Anna stuck out her tongue at him and he moved to get off the bed. “ _Kriiiistoooooff_ ,” she groaned, wrapping her arms around his waist.

"C’mon, Anna, you’ll be fine. It’s Friday, my vacation starts tomorrow, and you’re perfectly capable of lasting eight hours without me," he sighed and unlaced her fingers before heading for the dresser.

She sprawled out limply on the bed, continuing to whine at Kristoff while he got dressed. It was only when he started for the door that she sprang up and ran after him. “Wait! You can’t go yet!”

"What is it now?"

"You’re breaking the rules!"

"What rules?" As much as Kristoff loved his wife, she seriously confused him sometimes.

Anna said nothing, just pointed upswards. He let his gaze follow and found himself no less confused.

"Anna, why are there leaves taped to the ceiling?

"It’s mistletoe, Kristoff! You know the rules! You have to kiss me!"

He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. “If I kiss you, you’ll let me go to work?”

"Yep. Just a kiss," she grinned at him, a mischeivous glint in her eye, "and then you can go."

Kristoff returned her grin and cupped her face, pulling her in for a kiss. She let herself melt into it and wrapped one arm around his neck, the other reaching behind him to turn the handle and push the door open.

Anna smiled against his lips as they broke apart. “Okay, I guess you can go now.”

As he started out the door, he noticed in his peripheral vision that something was very different about the hallway. Specifically, about the ceiling of the hallway. “Jesus Christ, Anna, how…?”

She laughed as he took in her handiwork: the ceiling was completely covered in mistletoe. “I found a step-ladder under the sink in the kitchen. Also I didn’t sleep a lot last night.”

All Kristoff could do was laugh. The lengths this woman would go to to get what she wants… “Is the whole apartment like this?”

"Maybe…"

"And how many mistletoes are there?"

"Um… I don’t remember, at least three hundred?"

"So I guess if I’m gonna follow the rules, I’m gonna be late for work, huh?"

"Hm, actually, you might not even have time to go to work…"

He laughed harder, pulling her close again. “You’re ridiculous, you know that?”

She leaned her forehead against his, tears of laughter shining in her eyes. “And you love me anyway.”

"That I do."


End file.
